For You With You
by watsonsdick
Summary: John is bisexual and as much as he loves Sherlock he can't help to ocasionally visit a few straight porn websites. Sherlock wants to please him and decides to give his partner just what he wants as long as John lets him help.


"You've got it all wrong…" John sighed.

"I'm never wrong" Sherlock argued as he sulked on his favourite chair with John's laptop on his lap "…and you know I haven't been more right about this"

"Well…"

"For God's sake, John! The evidence is right here, in front of my eyes!"

"Just let it go, Sherlock"

"Let it go?!" the detective asked astonished.

"This wouldn't have happened if you just would've kept your nosy arse away form my computer!"

John walked towards Sherlock and tried to get his computer from his partner but Sherlock slapped his hands away.

"No, no…I'm not done yet" he said.

"Yes, yes you bloody are. This conversation is over too"

"You're angry at yourself"

"What?"

"You're not upset I grabbed your computer _again_…you're upset you forgot to delete your web history this time"

"Hmm…" John huffed angrily "…no…I'm still upset at _you_ – why the fuck do you need to check what the hell I do on the bloody internet? Is not enough I let you constantly check my phone? You don't trust me, is that it? ….after all this time?"

Sherlock stared right at his lover's eyes…of course he trusted him, he was the only one he truly trusted. After two solid years in a committed relationship with each other, how could he not trust him?

"Why do you do it?" the detective opted to ask instead. John noticed Sherlock was genuinely confused.

"This is not important, Sherlock…"

"John…"

"It doesn't fucking mean anything, ok? It's harmless!"

"Harmless?"

"Yes, to our relationship!"

"Are you unsatisfied?"

"What? No…no…see? You overreact!...I know what you're thinking and you're wrong!"

"You can't possibly know what I'm thinking and I asked you a question" Sherlock said quirking an eyebrow "...why do you do it?"

"What does it matter? It's not affecting us, is it?"

"I know it's not affecting our relationship so stop bringing it up...I'm curious, that's all" Sherlock said as he closed John's laptop and put it down on the floor by his bare feet.

"Curious? Right..." John said as he sat down on his chair in front of Sherlock "...I don't know, I don't know why I do it"

Sherlock groaned annoyed.

"Sherlock, it's porn!" John raised his voice "...what answer do you want other than '_I was in the mood'_?"

"When you're _'in the mood'_ for tits and cunts every other day for about ten minutes or so – according to your web history statistics - I get concern, John"

John was gaping just staring at Sherlock, no words coming out of his open mouth.

"John?"

"I'm...I'm just surprised. I had never heard you say _tits_ or _cunts_ before and I certainly never expected you to ever say them"

"Focus" Sherlock rolled his eyes "...do you miss...them?"

"What?" John asked confused.

"Tits and cunts" he replied and John giggled "...you're such a child sometimes!"

"I'm sorry...sorry, Sherlock" John said still giggling.

"Well?"

"No..." John shrugged "...I don't know, maybe..."

Sherlock leaned back on his chair as he placed his hands together and under his chin, his usual thinking position.

"I mean..." John grunted "...that's why I'm saying it doesn't matter; it's not like I'm going to act on this fantasies...I'm not going to pick up women and sleep with them. I'm with you! I love _you_! This is just...fantasies but...you know, I need some visual aid"

He smirked and Sherlock stared at him.

"Seriously Sherlock, let's not make a big deal out of this. You've seen me looking at women before...Well...clothed women in the street but...still. You know I like women, I'm going to look...that's what typical men do, anyway. It doesn't mean anything really, just a visual treat" he kept rambling "...and it's not like I miss touching tits or...ok, maybe, sometimes but..."

"Shut up, I'm thinking"

"I don't know" John continued "... I watch it because it's obviously different to what we do and it's been so long since..."

"You're bored, then?" Sherlock interrupted him.

"No! I didn't mean it like that!"

"Would you like to have sex with a woman? Yes or no? Your rambling is making me dizzy"

They were both staring at each other until John broke their gazes and their silence.

"It's just porn"

"Why do you keep ignoring my questions?!" Sherlock asked annoyed.

"I just want us to stop talking about this! It's making me a bit uncomfortable discussing this with you..."

"Who else would you discuss this if not me, the only person you actually have sex with?"

He had a point – John thought.

"You're right, I'm sorry" John sighed "...does it really bothers you, then? Me watching women even though you're the only one I truly care about?"

"Leave the sentimentalism alone, John. This is not about how much you love me or respect me. I know you do and I deeply reciprocate it and no, it does not bothers me you masturbating with nearly any kind of pornography" Sherlock said.

"Then what the fuck is all this? Why can't you just ignore my web history or my wank bank material?"

"I want to understand because I want to please you"

"The fact that I watch porn doesn't mean I'm unsatisfied, Sherlock. You please me; there's nothing missing in our sex life"

"But you enjoy watching those girls as you touch yourself..."

"Of course I enjoy it, I'm touching myself" John chuckled "...but it doesn't compare to what you make me feel when..."

"Hush..." Sherlock interrupted him "...I don't need you to say that, I know it"

"I'm..."

"Just answer me: Would you like to have sex with a woman?"

"Sherlock..."

"Answer the question" Sherlock said calmly. John kept his eyes on Sherlock's.

"Sometimes...I'd like...that"

"Ok"

"That's it? _'Ok'_" John asked confused "You're not...upset?"

"No, I'm not. I think I understand what you need"

"Err, I don't really need you to start crossdressing or ..."

"No, of course not!"

"Ok, good. What do I need then?"

"You need to shag a female"

"Ha-ha" John mused sarcastically.

"I'm actually serious. It would make you quite happy, wouldn't it?"

"Is this some kind of test? I'm failing, aren't I?"

"This is not a test or experiment. I think it's a good idea, actually"

"You do realise that even if I have sex with a woman that doesn't mean I'm going to stop watching porn, right?"

"I'm aware of that. I know you and I'm not stupid"

"I don't really see the point of doing this" John crossed his arms.

"I want you to enjoy what you've been fantasizing, what you've been craving..."

"Sherlock..."

"Even if you don't admit it, you're dying to bury yourself inside some woman's…"

"I don't understand why this idea isn't bothering you!" John cut in "…It'd be _my _prick inside some woman's body"

"Why should it bother me? I'll be there the whole time…"

John started to laugh.

"Right…so you'll be there watching me fuck her? This is hilarious!"

"I might even help you a bit"

John scowled.

"Now you're just taking the piss, Sherlock. You don't...you don't...you know"

"I might not fantasize about women as yourself but I've done my share on that department long ago..."

"For research..." John interrupted.

"Still...I knew what I was doing"

"I'm just waiting to hear the punch line...you cannot be serious about this!"

"It'd only be a one time thing, John. I'm doing it for you...if anything, this should improve your sex drive therefore I'd be beneficiated by it as well"

"You don't see it as cheating?"

"How can it be cheating if I'll be there and I suggested it?"

"But I'd be focus on pleasing her"

"Yes! I encourage you to! Just allow me to be there ...and help"

"What's your main goal here, Sherlock?" John asked.

"I want to get off by you getting off on a woman. I want to experience this with you"

"You said this wasn't an experiment"

"It's not! I really want to do this for you...with you"

John chuckled as he leaned back on his chair. Brushing his eyes with his hands, incredulously at what his partner was offering him.

"Just say yes, John. I know you want to...the mere idea is arousing you already"

John took a quick glance down to his crotch and fortunately there wasn't very visible evidence of his arousal but he knew Sherlock...and Sherlock knows everything and certainly he wasn't wrong, he wanted this.

"Can I pick the girl?" John said with a sly smile and Sherlock returned it.

"Leave that to me, love" he replied as he got up from the chair and handed John his laptop back "...I've gathered enough data as to know what kind of girl you'd want, thank you"

"Oi! Hang on...I don't want you to get me a prostitute, alright?"

"What do you want then? Do you have any prospects already?" he asked and John shook his head "...do you want me to convince women we already know? Molly? Mrs. Hudson?"

John made a disgusted face after Mrs. Hudson was mentioned but Sherlock continued.

"Or do you want to go to pubs and miserably try to convince some drunk woman to sleep with you and your boyfriend?"

"Partner" John corrected him. They both hated the _'boyfriend'_ label "...I just don't want you to get _any_ woman off the street"

"Well of course not. Just leave this to me" Sherlock smiled and walked to their bedroom.

"When will this happen?" John yelled from the living room.

"I'll let you know"

**3 days later...**

"Will you at least show me a photograph of her?" John asked as they were having breakfast.

"I still don't have any prospects, John...and no, I won't. It'll be a surprise"

**One week later...**

"You were just teasing me, right? The threesome thing won't ever happen"

"It won't be a threesome" Sherlock sighed annoyed.

"Sort of will...you'll be there"

"Everything needs to be perfect. I need time"

**One month later...**

Take a cab home, not the tube. – SH

_Why? - JW_

So you get home sooner. We're waiting for you. – SH

_Who's we? - JW_

The 66.67% part of your threesome – SH

John hurried his way out of the clinic and hailed a cab around the corner. He was nervous and he wanted to punch Sherlock – couldn't he had warned him of this?

He was anxious. And loads of questions haunted his mind: _What would she look like? What would she taste like? What would she feel like? _

It had been years since the last time he even touched a woman, he even doubted his skills – damn his nerves!

Once the cab pulled outside their flat, he paid the cabbie (he didn't wait for the change) and ran upstairs to their home.

He was greeted by his tall partner and a woman sitting on their couch.

"Ah! Finally!" Sherlock exclaimed as he got up from the couch and walked towards John.

"Oh, so this is your boyfriend?" the woman asked playfully.

"Partner" they both say at the same time. She giggled.

"Well aren't you two adorable" she said getting up from the couch and stood in front of them.

Sherlock scowled but John gave her a warm smile as he extended his hand to her.

"John" he said once she grabbed his hand. He didn't even try to hide his interest as his eyes scanned her from head to toe – she couldn't be more than 27 years old. John was glad she wasn't taller than him – he wouldn't really mind but he always preferred them shorter than him – her dark blond hair was straight and at shoulder length, her eyes big and green and her lips plump and tinted in bright red. She had a gorgeous, thin, petite body...her hips wide and her breasts could perfectly be cupped in both his hands – as much as he could tell from her tight blouse.

"Gabrielle" she said biting her lower lip provocatively.

"Ah! Good!" Sherlock exclaimed making John release her hand "...glad you like each other. Shall we sit down, now?"

Sherlock motioned Gabrielle back to the couch and John was about to grab a chair and sit in front of them but Sherlock grabbed his arm and pushed him down next to Gabrielle on the couch. He sat down on the other side of Gabrielle – so there was him, Gabrielle and John all together in the small couch.

"So..." John grunted and switch his gaze from Gabrielle to Sherlock "...where did you...meet...her?"

Gabrielle giggled and Sherlock smirked at her.

"He thinks you're a prostitute"

"Oh rude!" she said between giggles and playfully hitting John on his leg.

"I d...d.." John stuttered as he blushed.

"She's a high paid escort, if you must know" Sherlock said.

"I'm the best" she cheekily said and John chuckled nervously.

"So I've heard" Sherlock added "...ok, shall we start?"

"I'm ready. Are you, John?" she placed a hand on his thigh but he didn't reply, he was still having a hard time absorbing this was actually going to happen.

"He is" Sherlock replied for him "...kiss her, John"

John stared at Sherlock and the detective just gave him a mischievous smile, a daring smile. John wanted to do it but he couldn't move, he was too nervous.

"Perhaps he needs a little incentive" Sherlock nudged Gabrielle and pointed to her chest. She smiled and started to unbuttoned her blouse.

John swallowed nervously as he took a peek at the flesh revealed. Ooh what a surprise, she wasn't wearing a bra – he liked that.

"Nice" he said as he shifted his eyes from her breasts to Sherlock "...very nice, indeed"

"Do something!" Sherlock exclaimed "...kiss her"

John just stared at her lips and licked his own but he didn't move.

"Well somebody's got to kiss me" Gabrielle said and smiled at Sherlock.

The detective first looked at John and then leaned towards Gabrielle and kissed her tightly on her lips. John watched them and was surprised at Sherlock's intensity and dedication to the kiss which became sloppy and wet as their tongues moved around.

Sherlock pressed Gabrielle back to the couch until they got closer to John, he raised a hand to John's neck and pulled his head down to Gabrielle's as he let go off her lips. John took the hint and his lips met hers.

"This is about John" Sherlock said to her as he scooted back from them, leaning on one of the couch's armrests "…focus on him"

Gabrielle hummed in agreement and panted as his lips slid down from her lips to her neck and collarbone.

"You can touch…and more" she encouraged.

And yes, John remembered he had hands; he placed his left hand on her navel slowly sliding it up to her ribs and over to cup her breast and squeezed it tightly. She moaned and John's half hard cock, still hidden under the layers of fabric, twitched in sympathy. He had missed this…the soft, plumped flesh under his palm, the sweet, gentle, feminine moans.

John enjoyed her noises and he wanted to discover what more he could get out of her.

He pulled her up to help her get rid of her blouse by sliding almost tugging it aggressively down her arms to throw the garment down on the floor and promptly return his lips back to her neck where he sucked the skin, leaving a small bruise.

She gasped and grasped his hair tightly, pulling him to her skin, asking for more.

He replaced his hand on her breast for his wet and eager mouth which sucked her nipple as his other hand pulled and twisted her other nipple. Gabrielle whimpered at the pain and this only encouraged John to bit the nipple in his mouth and pull it with his teeth. He did the same to her other nipple and as he let go off it he looked at her swollen, red nubs and admire his work.

"My God, you're gorgeous!" he panted and she pulled him down to kiss him.

Sherlock was just sitting there, observing and studying their interactions.

As their kiss grew passionately, John dared to slid his hand down to the hem of her skirt where he teasingly rested his fingers, allowing only the tip of his fingers get under her skirt. Gabrielle arched her back, encouraging John to get his hand down there where she ached for some contact.

"Please, baby, please…" she whimpered in a very childish manner as she bit her still, wet lower lip and pushed his head down her body "…please"

John slid down her body, kissing all his way down from her chest, her navel and even teasing her crotch over the fabric of her skirt until he was kneeling between her legs which she spread without hesitation.

At this point, Sherlock scooted back closer to Gabrielle and stared down at John who was caressing her legs and thighs.

"Has she wet her panties yet?" Sherlock hissed. John smirked at him and he rubbed his thumb over her slit, still covered by the thin lacy fabric. It was warm and so wet.

"Yes…yes she has" he replied hoarsely.

"Hmm…" Sherlock hummed "…That's very naughty; take them off"

John slid his hands under her skirt up her thighs to her waist until he hooked his fingers on the hem of her panties and pulled them all the way off. He threw the panties to Sherlock who just sniffed them and made a satisfactory hum before throwing the panties on the floor to return his attention to John.

John pulled her skirt up to reveal her shaved, soaked cunt. He licked his own lips in anticipation and was about to lean down and lick her but Sherlock interrupted him.

"No, wait...I won't be able to see, take this off" he said as he tugged her skirt. John rolled his eyes and pulled down the garment until she was free of clothes "…carry on"

"C'mon, John…" Gabrielle whimpered as she lifted her hips up "…eat me out"

John smirked and once again he teased a finger over her now exposed clit, making soft circles around it as her skin got goosebumps and her nipples hardened. He slid a finger down her entrance and slowly pushed it inside her making slick noises, she was so wet.

"More" she gasped.

"Hush, be patient" Sherlock whispered in her ear.

Her legs were trembling and her cunt was dripping her juices. John encouraged himself to push a second finger. Gabrielle gasped and pushed herself down on his fingers making him groan.

"Jesus, Sherlock…you need to feel this" he said as he squeezed his hardening cock over his jeans with his free hand.

Sherlock slid a hand down her navel down to her clit and rubbed his fingers against it, she giggled and bit her lower lip.

"Fuck her with me" John panted.

The detective managed to slid a finger inside her over John's fingers, together entering the tight, slicked entrance as she squirmed and cursed in pleasure.

"Fuck!" she exclaimed "…you boys…"

"Fuck her with your tongue" Sherlock said as he slid his finger out of her body.

"Unff, yes!" she whimpered and tugged at her own nipples.

"Come in my face, you little bitch!" John said through gritted teeth as he tightly grasped her thighs and pulled her a bit down the couch, making her rest her legs on his shoulders as he lowered his face to her pussy.

He pressed his tongue flat across her slit, then nibbled her clit and she moaned loudly; he flicked his tongue rapidly over her clit…she seemed to be losing control of her motions and moans…pressing John's head to her crotch, asking for more of him.

"Fucking hell!" John exclaimed as he proceeded to get his tongue inside her.

"What does she taste like, John?" Sherlock asked in that sexy voice of his "…for a little slut, does she taste good?"

"Oh yes, yes she does" John gasped from between her legs "…and she keeps leaking. God! You're insatiable, aren't you, darling?"

"She fucking wants it" Sherlock growled.

"She wants it all"

Gabrielle moaned and thrusted her hips towards John's face. He started to finger fuck her again, first one finger, then another one, then another one just as his tongue kept flicking rapidly on her clit.

"Fuck me! Fuck me!" she gasped.

"Tell him you want his cock inside you!" Sherlock commanded "…beg him for it, you fucking whore!"

"Please, John!" she whimpered, "…I need your cock inside me! Please! Fuck me with your huge cock…I'm all wet for you!"

"You want my prick, huh?" John groaned as his chin was soaked in her release and his fingers kept fucking her.

"Yes….please" she whined "…fuck me, please!"

"Oh I'll fuck you, alright…I'll fuck your filthy mouth right now!"

He removed his fingers from her, threw her legs off his shoulders and stood up.

"Get in the fucking floor!" Sherlock said and pushed her down. John took her place in the couch, next to Sherlock. Gabrielle knelt between John's legs and started to undo his belt and jeans. Sherlock helped by unbuttoning John's shirt, luckily that day he wasn't wearing a vest so his bare torso was soon exposed.

Once Gabrielle was done releasing John from his jeans and pants, Sherlock held up John's cock.

"Now, pet…suck it" Sherlock said to her "…nice and slowly first"

She kept her eyes on John's as she sucked the head quite slowly, swirling her tongue around it. He broke the eye contact as he tilted his head backwards and gasped.

"More…" Sherlock said.

She got more of John's cock inside her mouth then slowly released it and then repeated the motion. Sherlock let go his grasp around the base of John's cock and started to caress the doctor's chest and stomach; John's chest heaved.

Her head was bobbing up and down, taking as much of John's cock in her mouth as she could. Suddenly, John grasped and pulled her hair.

"Further" he commanded and pulled her head down by her hair.

She sucked even further down his shaft.

"Further!" he pulled again.

"Deep throat him, he likes that!" Sherlock added.

He helped John pull her head down until her nose touch John's pubes.

"Yes, good" Sherlock said.

She was gagging, her eyes filled with tears. She fought their strength and pulled back, releasing John's prick all covered in her saliva so she started to stroke him.

"You taste so good, John" she said.

"How insolent!" Sherlock exclaimed, "…you were not allowed to release him yet"

"Stop wanking me and get your face closer" John ordered and she did. John slapped her cheeks with his cock "…apologize"

"I'm so sorry, John" she said in a child-like voice, her lipstick now spread around under her nose and chin.

"Good girl" John said and caressed her face with his hand "…open your mouth and stick your tongue out"

He slapped her tongue with his hard cock a couple times before thrusting up inside her mouth again.

"Keep it inside this time" Sherlock warned her.

John was fucking her mouth as if there was no tomorrow, getting most of his prick in and out in fast thrusts making loud slick noises as her wet mouth covered him. She groaned around him and he gasped.

Sherlock lowered his head to John's nipple and began to suck it. John accelerated his pace and groaned loudly.

"Fuck her deep, John" Sherlock moaned against his sweaty skin.

John grabbed her by her hair and once again pulled her head down his shaft.

"All the way down, you little bitch" he said.

She swallowed him whole.

"Oh yes" John hissed "…I'm fucking that throat"

She gagged as he thrust deeper.

"Cough!" Sherlock ordered and she did.

"Ah yes!" John moaned and threw his head backwards.

"He loves that…again!" the detective ordered.

She coughed again as John's cock remained in her throat, she couldn't stopped the tears and she started to drool; she wanted to pull away but she knew she wasn't allowed to unless told otherwise.

"Ahh fuck yes!" John grunted and pulled her head away from his cock "…nice, very nice mouth"

"She's a nice slut" Sherlock added.

"She is, she really is. She nearly made me cum down her throat"

"She would've loved that, wouldn't you? You're a cum whore, aren't you?"

"Yes" she panted as she caressed John's thighs.

"Oh you'll get my spunk, you little bitch, you'll get it alright" John said as he petted her head "…maybe on your mouth, maybe on your arse, maybe on your tits or your cunt"

"Let's move this to the bedroom" Sherlock suggested, "…I want to see you fuck her cunt"

John agreed and after he stood up he helped Gabrielle to get on her feet and the three of them walked to the bedroom. Once there, John noticed Sherlock's erection – he was still fully dressed – and even though he has seen Sherlock aroused so many times, this time that sight set him on fire. Knowing that the sight of him and a woman were turning his partner on was making him even harder. He pulled Sherlock by his arm and started to kiss him rather violently.

"You're loving this, don't you?" he asked Sherlock once he broke the kiss.

"I'm not complaining, am I?"

They both shared a sly smile and released each other from their grasps.

"Strip" John told his partner.

"Alright…but I'm keeping my pants on"

"Fine. How do you want me to fuck her then?"

"She should ride you" Sherlock replied as he unbuttoned his shirt "…let her fuck herself"

John smiled and turned around to face Gabrielle.

"You've heard him" he said and laid on his back on the bed, resting his head on their pillows and holding up his cock "…sit on it"

"Your back must be facing him" Sherlock told her.

"I actually wanted to see her tits bounce as she rides me" John said.

"You will in a minute…I want her to fuck herself like I said so first"

Gabrielle straddled John, her back facing him and slowly sat down on his hard shaft.

"Very good" Sherlock said as he watched them and laid next to John.

"Oh fuck!" John whimpered.

"Don't you move a muscle, John. Let her do all the work!"

"Yeah…work for it" John told her panting.

She gasped as she managed to get him all the way inside; she rested for a few seconds, absorbing the feeling of being full.

"Oh yes" John groaned, "…move, now"

Gabrielle leaned a bit forward, supporting her weight by grasping John's legs and began to bounce on his lap.

"Aah yess…" John hissed.

"How is she?" Sherlock whispered on John's ear.

"She's so tight and warm"

"You're stretching her with your massive cock"

"Yeah" John grunted, "…she's dripping, look…"

Sherlock looked at the wet spot where John's cock disappeared inside her body. Droplets of her juices were sliding down his navel and thighs. The detective started to stroke himself over the fabric of his boxers, staining them with his precum.

"Faster, you slut!" John ordered and she bounced faster on him "…yes, yes….like that"

Sherlock sat up and made Gabrielle lean down even further, exposing her arse to John and managing not to slip out of him.

"Oh brilliant!" John exclaimed as he spanked her arse.

"Fuck her arse" Sherlock said as he planted a kiss on John's cheek "…finger her"

John smiled and stuck his fingers inside Sherlock's mouth and the detective sucked them for a few seconds before the doctor pulled them out and started to tease a wet finger on her arsehole. She whimpered and stopped her movements.

"Don't you dare to stop!" Sherlock growled "…keep riding him"

She regained her rhythm and John finally slid a finger inside the tight ring of muscle; she squirmed a bit but John kept twisting his finger in her hole to stretch it. He managed to fuck her with two fingers; she screamed and accelerated her pace.

"She's coming, John"

"You coming, bitch?"

"Yes, yes!" she gasped as she finally reached climax and relaxed even though John was still inside her.

"Turn around" the doctor commanded and she did "…I'm not done yet…move"

Gabrielle squirmed as she was still sensitive from her orgasm but she obeyed and began to roll her hips.

"Faster! God! You're so wet…" John said he licked his lips "…I'll make you come again"

She kept a fast pace as she fucked herself on John's cock. John cupped her breasts in both hands, squeezing them and pulling her nipples. In the meantime, Sherlock finally decided to get rid of his pants and began to wank himself next to John.

"Bite her nipple for me, love" John told Sherlock and the detective sat up and nibbled one of her nipples and pulled it with his teeth "…beautiful"

"She tastes nice" Sherlock said.

"She does but oh!..." John gasped "…Oh, Sherlock! You should feel her fucking pussy!"

"Err…"

"Please…fuck her. Do it for me"

Sherlock hesitated for a few seconds but he was anxious for some friction so he just nodded and John smiled.

They made Gabrielle lay on her back and spread her legs, Sherlock knelt between her legs and John right behind him.

"What are you going to do?" Sherlock asked confused looking back over his shoulder to John.

"Nothing" John kissed his nape "…I'll just watch you"

Once aligned to her entrance, Sherlock pushed himself inside her. He groaned.

"Beautiful" John whispered "…go deeper, she can take it"

Sherlock thrusted deeper and faster.

"Christ!" he grunted "…aah! She's doing…she's doing …"

"What?" John asked.

"Tightening her muscles around me" he gasped.

"That's good"

"That's _very_ good!" Sherlock chuckled and accelerated his thrusts "…fuck!"

She moaned and began to buck her hips meeting Sherlock's rhythm. John kept licking and kissing his lover's back as his arms were around him. It started to become too much for Sherlock, so he stopped.

"Ok, enough, enough…" he said as he slid out of her body "…I don't want to cum inside her. You do it"

"I might" John said.

Sherlock scooted to the side allowing John to get between her legs.

"I'm very close" John said "…and I know exactly how I want to cum"

He leaned forward, supporting himself on his knees and one hand by Gabrielle's head; he used his other hand to grab his heavy, hard cock and rub the tip against her clit.

"Ooh!" she moaned.

"Mhh yes, I missed your moist warmth…" John hissed as he kept flicking her clit with his cock quite rapidly.

"Are you even going to get inside her?" Sherlock asked as he kept stroking himself next to John.

"Nope"

"That's how you want to finish?"

"That's how _we're both_ going to finish. She and I…You just wait…"

Gabrielle's chest heaved as she panted and grasped the sheets; John was sweating and panting as he went faster on his movements. There were those slick sounds coming from between their sex, a clear indication of her lubrication.

"Make me come, John!" she moaned grabbing John by his forearms and digging her nails on them.

"We'll come together….yes…yes…aahh…"

She moaned one more time before reaching her second orgasm of the night and John joined her with a loud groan, he tilted his head back as he spurted his release outside her cunt.

"Shit!...Yes!" he cried out as he slumped limp on top of her. She lazily caressed his back, he lifted his head and his lips met hers and they shared a wet, lazy kiss; John stopped the kiss when he heard Sherlock's heavy breathing.

Sherlock was still stroking himself and his face was flushed.

"He's close" John told Gabrielle.

"Let me suck you dry, Sherlock!" she offered.

"No, no…" John said lifting himself up off her "…her tits…get spunk all over her tits"

Sherlock groaned but nodded in agreement…he got closer to Gabrielle and with a soft moan, he stiffened his body and shoot a heavy load of his release across her breasts.

"Oh yes…brilliant!" John exclaimed as he caressed Sherlock's lower back.

The detective didn't lay on his back until the last drop of his cum landed on her body. Without hesitation John leaned down her tits and licked Sherlock's cum off them. She gasped and scratched John's hair as he continued cleaning her tits.

"This was really fun" she said once John was done and landed on his back next to Sherlock.

"Yes…yes it was" John said then cleared his throat "…thanks for…you know…helping out"

"My fucking pleasure" she replied chuckling.

"The toilet is right there" Sherlock said as he pointed to the door leading to their bathroom.

"Ta!" she said as she jumped off the bed and then entered the loo, leaving the couple alone.

"I suppose…I suppose I should thank you" John said turning to his side to look at his partner "…that was fantastic. Did you enjoy it? I mean, judging by the big finale I'd say you did…"

"It was…interesting"

"Interesting is good, right?"

"Certainly"

"Good! Again, thank you for doing this for me…You're the best boyf…partner I could ever asked for" he kissed him on his cheekbone "…this day will be well kept in my wank bank for as long as I'm alive"

"There could be more days like this one" Sherlock said.

"What? You said this was a one time thing!"

"I was just considering we could repeat this…"

"Like how?...Once a year?"

"I was actually thinking once a month"

"Sherlock!" John laughed.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's brilliant….I agree!"


End file.
